Luna Tinuviel
by Lily-Hith-Silme
Summary: Just when Luna arrives in Kyoto from a wreck, Kenshin's son is kidnapped by Shishio. Now the gang has to fight old rivals to regain Kenji, before he is killed. [Full discription on profile]
1. Prelude

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Story and characters belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki. Although, the character Luna Tinuviel is of my creation._

**Author's Note:**_ The poem below I got in an e-mail and is (kinda) the inspiration behind this. The Prelude and the 1st chapter may not bring in the RK characters but the 2nd chapter will. Hope y'all enjoy it._

**

* * *

**

**Prelude**

**WENT TO A PARTY, MOM**

I went to a party,

And remembered what you said.

You told me not to drink, Mom,

so I had a Sprite instead.

I felt proud of myself,

The way you said I would,

that I didn't drink and drive,

though some friends said I should.

I made a healthy choice,

And your advice to me was right.

The party finally ended,

and the kids drove out of sight.

I got into my car,

Sure to get home in one piece.

I never knew what was coming, Mom,

Something I expected least.

Now I'm lying on the pavement,

And I hear the policeman say,

the kid that caused this wreck was drunk.

Mom, his voice seems far away.

My own blood's all around me,

As I try hard not to cry.

I can hear the paramedic say,

This girl is going to die.

I'm sure the guy had no idea,

While he was flying high.

Because he chose to drink and drive,

Now I would have to die.

So why do people do it, Mom?

Knowing that it ruins lives?

And now the pain is cutting me,

Like a hundred stabbing knives.

Tell sister not to be afraid, Mom

Tell daddy to be brave.

And when I go to Heaven,

put "Mommy's Girl" on my grave.

Someone should have taught him,

That it's wrong to drink and drive.

Maybe if his parents had,

I'd still be alive.

My breath is getting shorter,

Mom I'm getting really scared

These are my final moments,

and I'm so unprepared.

I wish that you could hold me Mom,

As I lie here and die.

I wish that I could say, "I love you, Mom!"

So I love you and good-bye.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To watch your child die in front of you is the worst thing that could ever happen to a parent. For anyone who has lost a good friend or a family member to something unthinkable: is a nightmare. The Tinuviel family has lived in the U.S. for a year, after transferring from Kyoto, Japan. They have two daughters: Luna, who is graduating from High school, and Elvina, who is graduating from Middle school.

It was the last day of school for seventeen-year-old Luna. So far, she was able to pass her last year of high school while keeping Sailor Black Light, her secret identity, a secret. Only two other people, besides her friends in the Power League, knew who she was and that was her sister, Elvina, and an old woman from Kyoto named Aelita.

That night, on the last day of school, her whole class was having an end of year party and all were saying their last goodbyes to their friends. As in the poem above, a couple of kids had brought beer and other drinks that they were not allowed to drink because of their age. But despite this, most still did. That night something happened that she least expected. This is where our story begins.


	2. Chapter 1: The Wreck

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Story and characters belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki. Although, the character Luna Tinuviel is of my creation._

**Author's Note:**_ The Prelude and the 1st chapter may not bring in the RK characters but the 2nd chapter will. Here's the 1st chapter. Hope y'all enjoy it. _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**The Wreck**

She was driving home that night. Another normal day for Sailor Scout, Luna Tinuviel. She had not been distracted by any crimes all that day, and so she was happy to say "yes" when she found that her class was having a party at one of her friend's houses.

It was nearly ten when she left there to go home. Sure to make it without any delays. She turned up the radio. "God's Will" (by Martina McBride), her favorite song, was on. It was half passed the hour and she was nearly home; but as she rounded the last curve before her neighborhood, something happened that was unexpected to anyone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirens could be heard from all around. Lights seen yards away from a neighborhood entrance. Beside a small, black Saturn, sat a young Japanese girl with long black, raven styled hair. Her head drooped low as a puddle of blood slowly grew at her side. It was Luna.

Barely conscience, she could still hear the people talk around her.

"This girl was a victim of a drunk driver…" she heard a police officer say.

"Sir. Sir, is this girl gonna live?…is she gonna be ok," asked a worried on looker to a paramedic.

He looked at the young girl on the ground and whispered, "It is…very likely that…she will die, ma'am. …I'm sorry."

_Die._ Luna thought, _No! I can't die now. I'm only seventeen…How can I die now?_ Her head lifted a little as a low moan came out.

"Medic!" cried the same on looker, "Medic! She's up!"

A man in a blue collard shirt and pants came by Luna's side and slowly and gently lifted her head.

"Ma'am? Ma'am, can you hear me," he asked (her eyes, open, looking from side to side and finally resting on him.), "What is your name, ma'am? Do you have any family nearby; someone we can call," he continued.

A pause separated the conversation for a moment and she finally breathed out, "My…name – Luna…Tinuviel," unable to take much more of the pain, she fainted. The last thing she remembered was being taken away on a stretcher.


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting the Family

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Characters are solely Watsuki's, except of course Luna. She's mine._**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

**Meeting the Family**

"Is she gonna be ok, daddy," asked a little, red haired boy. He picked up a stick and poked Luna's nose.

"Kenji," Kaoru whispered harshly, "Don't do that." She took the stick from him and tossed it off to the side. Just then, Luna stirred and slowly opened her eyes.

"Hi there. You took quite a fall, that you did," said Kenshin extending his hand to help her up.

She blinked in confusion. _Fall,_ she thought, _I don't recall falling down from anything._ She stared at his hand for a moment and finally took it. Once she was up, she looked around even at herself. Instead of finding herself in her normal clothes she wore a middle school top, black skirt and boots, black and purple gloves, a red bow and yellow choker and to her surprise a samurai sword hanging on her left. It was her scout outfit. She reached up to her face but found that her neither her mask nor her tiara was there.

"What's your name?" Kaoru asked.

Luna put her hand by her side and looked at Kaoru with a questioned look. "My name…," she paused, not sure what to say, "…Luna…Tinuviel."

"Do you have a place to stay," Kaoru asked.

Kenshin picked up his son and smiled saying, "You are welcome to stay with us, that you are."

"Yes, come." Kenji blurted holding one arm up in the air.

Everything started to come back now. She was back in Japan. The place where she had said goodbye to her friends before she left for America. But, something wasn't right. The road, in which all of them stood, was paved when she left.

"Actually, I have someplace to be at the moment," she said.

"Oh. Well, feel free to come by the dojo sometime," Kaoru said giving a small bow.

Luna nodded and began to walk towards Kyoto. Her red, hair ribbon, her skirt and the ribbon tying her belt around her waist waved in the blowing wind. Kenshin looked up at the sky and noticed the dark clouds moving in. _Looks like it's gonna rain soon, that it does,_ he thought. He turned his vision back towards Luna who was making good headway. She was already past the first road crossing. _Hope she finds shelter soon, that I do,_ he thought.

"_KENSHIIN!_" cried an agitated Kaoru from several yards away, "Stop lagging!"

"Aaahh. 0.0; yes Kaoru-dono," he said running towards her with Kenji on his shoulders.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was late evening when Luna reached a small building in Kyoto. She was soaking wet when she knocked on the door of the old dojo. A man dressed in a blue top and white pants similar to Kenshin's came to the door.

"May I help miss?" he said.

"Yes, I'm looking for the swords master here. Is he in," she asked.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The rain beat hard upon the roof as Kenshin shut the door to the Kamiya dojo. In one of the rooms, Kaoru put the sleeping Kenji into his bed. Kenshin stood at the bedroom doorway and watched.

"He's growing fast, isn't he Kenshin," Kaoru said.

"That he is, Kaoru-dono, that he is," Kenshin said smiling.

Both went to the porch and sat down. Kaoru cuddled up next to Kenshin and they both watched the rain fall. Kenshin put his arm around his wife and soon fell into thought. A few minutes later he was roused from it when Kaoru wondered allowed, "I wonder where that girl is from."

"She looks like a Kyoto local, that she does," Kenshin said looking at Kaoru for a brief moment then looking back at the rain.

"You know, she had the same hair due as you," she said. "I don't suppose she could be a sister of yours, could she Kenshin?"

"Oro…sister? But…I have no siblings," said Kenshin.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Luna walked out to the porch of her great-great grandfather's dojo late that night. She couldn't sleep. When she had told him who she was, he didn't believe that she was his great-great granddaughter. He said that there was no way for someone to travel back in time and therefore she couldn't be who she said she was.

It cut deep when she heard him say that. She curled up against the wall and laid her chin on her knees. In a way, it did sound somewhat crazy. It was more than a century before she was born.

Her eyes lowered when she began to think, _That red-haired man_._ He looks awfully familiar. Is it possible…_ Her thoughts trailed off as she closed her eyes fell into a deep sleep.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A clash of swords rang out as she saw herself standing on top of what looked like an industrial building. In front of her was the red-haired man and some shriveled guy covered in bandages. To her right stood a tall teen in a white coat and pants. A red ribbon tied around his head.

It clicked. The red-haired man. The teen who stood beside her. They were the people who she fell in love with when she read her favorite manga. It was Himura Kenshin and Sanosuke Sagara.

A huge blast rung out and Kenshin flew back and landed hard on the ground. She stood there stunned. Heartbroken from what she had seen. _It…it can't be,_ she thought, _Not Kenshin._

"_KENSHIIIIN!_" she screamed. Hot tears streamed down her face as those that were there looked at her.

"Who's this little brat," Shishio said giving a small laugh, "Kenshin's girlfriend."

Luna drew her sword. "Makoto Shishio!" she cried out, "You'll pay for what you've done!"

"Bring it," he said, and they lunged at each other.

Luna woke up abruptly to the faint sound of birds and the early morning light. She held tightly the blanket that had been laid over her during the night. _So it's true,_ she thought, _It's Kenshin and the gang, but… the boy._ She sat there for a moment and thought and soon jerked her head up. _Kenji._

She stood up, folded the blanket and headed for the door to the dojo. When she opened the door she was thrown back by what she saw.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Ok ok. I know. My stories tend to go kinda fast and that the chapter title sucks. Try to bear with here, I'm trying my best._

_**Review please. I accept anonymous reviews.**_


	4. Chapter 3: The Kidnapping

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Though, I do own Luna Tinuviel._

**A/N:**_ Hey everybody. Still there? Ok so this chapter is a little short but I'll try to make the next one a bit longer. Enjoy -_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**The Kidnapping**

Standing in front of her, in plain sight, was the bandaged man from her dream; Shishio. Blood dripped from the drawn sword. At his feet, the lifeless body of a little red-haired boy.

"What did you do to him you basterd," she cried tears streaming down her face, "Where is he!"

"Don't fret, I have no intention of killing him…yet," he let out a smirk and soon a laugh.

"Why you…" she lunged forward, ready to punch him but was retained by two men holding her arms. She struggled to get free but was unable to, yet it didn't stop her. She kept on trying to get out of the grasp.

"Tell Himura that if he wants his son back he will meet me at the shrine of the six arches. Tell him, if he doesn't want him dead," Shishio let out a loud cackle and disappeared. Everything went back to normal like nothing happened.

Next thing Luna knew was that she could hardly breath. One of the men holding her had punched her wind out. She dropped to one knee then to both coughing. Her vision blurred a little for a moment then came back.

"Let her go. She's not going anywhere," came another familiar voice.

She was released. Even though it was gone, and only a vision, the image still stuck in her mind. The image of the lifeless body of the red-haired boy, Kenji.

She looked up at the two men before her, "I've got to get to Kenshin. His son's in great danger."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kaoru was shaken awake, by Kenshin, that morning. Her eyes opened with a questioned look in them.

"Kaoru-dono. Kenji's gone," gasped Kenshin, already dressed and his sakabato at his side.

"What!" Kaoru cried jumping up, "What do you mean he's gone?"

"I mean gone, like…not there. This one's looked all over the dojo. He's not here." Kenshin responded waving his hands around.

A knock came and Kenshin and Kaoru scrabbled to the door hoping it to be their son. But when the door was opened, their hopes melted. It was Seijuro and some man neither Kenshin nor Kaoru knew.

"I know who has him," Luna said stepping out from behind her grandfather, "Though…I'm not sure you'll believe this."

* * *

**A/N:**_ Hello out there. Ok, I know y'all are reading this but what I don't know is what y'all think. gets on knees and begins to beg Please review T-T._


	5. Chapter 4: Black Light Revealed

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Though I do own Luna and Sujo Tinuviel._

**_8/11/06_ A/N:**_ Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. My internet was down since Monday and wasn't able to get up and runnin til earlier today. Anyways, thanks for waiting and I hope you enjoy the chapter._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**Black Light Revealed**

It was the middle of the summer. The blossoms in full bloom on the cherry trees when Kenshin, Seijuro Hiko and Sujo Tinuviel set out for the shrine. It had been two days since Luna had the dream and then the vision of Shishio and the dead boy. And instead of getting to help the three men, as she insisted, she ended up tied to a post on the outside of the dojo. Her sword was taken from her belt and had been laid against the wall. _'For you and Kaoru's protection.'_ they said, _'Incase you decide to have another one of those visions.'_

"BAKA!" she cried, as they left the front yard and out the gate. She growled trying to loosen the knot in the rope that tied her arms around the post. The knot didn't budge. She sighed and slid to the ground.

_Guess dad was right about grandpa Sujo's knots being unbudgable._ She sighed again and looked up, out at the gate. Kaoru was still standing in the same place she had been since they left. She couldn't see her face, but she sensed worry in the lady's heart.

"Kaoru-san," she called out. Kaoru looked over her shoulder as she shed a small tear. "Don't worry, Kaoru-san. They'll come back alive… and with Kenji," she gave a faint smile. Kaoru gave faint smile, but it soon faded through tears.

Luna looked down in guilt. "I shouldn't of come here," she soon mumbled, "By all means, I shouldn't even be here." Guilt rising, Luna began to cry. When fighting crime in her own time, she felt like she was strong enough to protect the people around her. But, here… it was different. She felt as though she had failed. Failed her family for getting herself in a wreck, and failed the family of whom so many fell in love with.

Kaoru looked back at Luna after hearing what she had said. "Don't say that about yourself, Luna-san," she said walking over and sitting next to her. "You can't always avoid the bad things that happen."

"I know," a tearful Luna responded, "But, I always thought I was able to protect those around me. Able to prevent something bad from happening to them. Guess it's not that way."

A long pause came between them when Kaoru finally said, "Y'know, something very similar happened to Kenshin and me a long time ago," the two stared out at the sky.

"What was that?" Luna asked.

"Kenshin's battle with Kurogasa. I had met him at the river and just after giving him my ribbon, Jin-e grabbed me and took me far down stream. To a small shrine in the forest."

Luna took her eyes from the sky and looked at Kaoru, wide-eyed. The memories of the event ran through her head. "Udo Jin-e, the Kurogasa." she whispered looking back down.

Kaoru nodded. "Kenshin was mad not only at Kurogasa but at himself as well," she paused for a moment and then continued, "You can't always be where trouble is." A small smile appeared at the corners of the teen's lips, as well as Kaoru's.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late evening and the sun was fading. Luna, still tied to the post, looked out at the sunset. It'd been a long while since she had seen the sun set over her homeland. As she stared up at the sky, Yahiko came down the walk way, arms crossed and carrying his shinai. Luna turned around and looked at the oncoming boy.

"What's up, Yahiko. This is what… (she paused and counted in her head.) your fourth time around. Trying to win a race or something?" Luna stood up.

Yahiko stopped in front of her and looked down. "Why would I be trying to race when there's no one going against me?"

"True. But Kaoru did start chasing you after you called her ugly during your training. As I recall, y'all went 'round several times before you used my head as a stepping stone to get to the roof."

Yahiko got a big grin at the thought and then laughed, "Yeah, and then Kaoru used your head as a stool trying to get me down." Yahiko continued to laugh.

"**--;** Yea, giving me a horrible headache," she stared at him as he laughed. A thought occurred to her. _As soon as this whole situation is over, it'll be payback time for Yahiko and Kaoru._ She grinned and gave a little giggle at the thought.

"Kaoru tells me that they found you on ground a few days ago. 'Fell from a tree.' I think she said," Yahiko sat down as well as Luna.

"That's what they say but that's not how I remember it," Luna said looking down.

Yahiko looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Before I was found by the Cherry Blossom tree, I had been involved in a wreck. The people in this time not even you will understand or probably even believe what I am talking about. Grandpa Sujo didn't."

"Try me," he said

She looked at him for a moment and then continued looking down, "Before I was found by the Cherry Blossom, I was at a party. I was driving myself home late that night. Near my neighborhood, as I rounded the curve in the road, I was hit, head on, by a drunk driver. The last thing I remember was being taken away by the paramedics. When I woke up, I was on my back under the Cherry Blossom tree."

Yahiko, the whole time, looked at her intently as she talked. He did not know what some, in this case most, of the things she talked about. But regardless, he listened. When she was done he said, "So even after more than a century, people still have problems with getting drunk."

Luna nodded looking up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was night now and Luna, asleep, still tied to the post. A blanket had been laid over her. Though it was not apparent on the outside, Luna's mind was running wild. It was another nightmare.

The same one she had the night before. Yet, it was different. This time, not only was Shishio there, but Jin-e and Enishi; and on the lower levels she saw many men that Kenshin, at one time or another, had already defeated.

She smiled as she saw the trio reach the top of the building where Shishio, Jin-e, and Enishi stood. Her smile, though, soon turned to worry, when she saw the wounds that each had endured.

Words were exchanged between the two groups; though, none of it reached Luna's ears. Soon she saw one of the men walk over to a small body curled up in the corner. The small, redhead looked up. It was Kenji; and the man walking towards him: Udo Jin-e. Kenji was shaking in fear now when the grinning Jin-e stopped before him.

And then, it happened: a piercing light was seen coming from Jin-e's eyes when Kenji's body froze. He no longer could move from the spot he sat. More words were exchanged, and then they charged at each other.

Tears now were flowing down Luna's face as she sat there. She wanted so much to go and shield the poor boy's eyes from the sight of the battle, but her legs would not budge. Her heart raced as tears continued to run down her cheeks; unable to advert her vision.

Suddenly, she saw Jin-e's glare look towards her direction; the evil grin still on his face. All else faded out as the image she saw slowed down. **"The hitokiri is your true nature. Another hitokiri tells you this. It cannot be wrong,"** she heard a voice say, **"A hitokiri is a hitokiri until death. You cannot be anything else."** It faded as the image and motion returned.

Luna was jolted awake. Heart racing and tears forming soon turned into anger. Dawn was just waking as a light shone around her. She began to pull her wrists apart while slowly but surely tearing the rope that bound her in two.

Yahiko and Kaoru awoke to the light that brightly shone outside. When they reached the porch facing the front yard they found the blanket and sections of rope lying in a pile where Luna had been. The sword that'd been lain against the wall, was gone. Half way between where they stood and the gate stood a woman with black wings unveiled. Her hair, skirt and ribbons waving in the morning breeze. It was Luna.

She turned her head and looked at the two standing behind her. Her face covered by a black mask and a gold tiara that held a single, light blue, diamond shaped crystal in the middle. A small, remaining tear trickled down her cheek as a small smile appeared at the corner of her mouth; it faded as she looked back. Before their eyes, she disappeared with a quick jump and beat of her wings. She was gone.

* * *

**Udo Jin-e - Rurouni Kenshin Volume 2 - "The Two Hitokiri"**

**A/N:**_Above I put the bolded quotes info. Like 'who said it'-'where it came from'- and otherthings if needed. This will be down the next couple of chapters. Thanks and review._


	6. Chapter 5: Shrine of the 6 Arches:

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Rurouni Kenshin._

**A/N:**_ Hi there again. Hope those of you who are reading this are enjoying it... somewhat._

_Again, the bolded phrases in this chapter will be credited to the people who said them at the end. Translations will also be found at the end of the chapter._

**_Enjoy._**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Shrine of the Six Arches: The Second Battle**

Her mind raced around words that she remembered as she flew through the trees to the shrine. The words screamed through her mind, echoing each time one was said. _**"You must become the change you want to see in the world." -** **"For the bettering of tomorrow, we must forget today." -** **"Light will always find it's way through; even in the darkest of places." -**_ Luna passed the entrance to Kyoto. Speeding up down the roads. _**"You never know what you had till you lost it and found it." -** **"I should have been the one to fill your dark soul with light!" -** **"…You were the one who saved me from the darkness." -** **"Fight to the bitter end!" -**_ Luna saw a shimmer of red hair in the twilight and soon landed directly behind them; her wings folded behind her and disappearing. The trio stopped and soon amber eyes met hers as she mumbled the last phrase that ran through her head.** - "We are shadows that live by the blade only to die by the blade."**

"I see you broke free of my knot, Luna," said Sujo.

Luna looked at him and nodded in answer. Then said, "I am no longer called by that name," she paused and then continued, "I am… Sailor Black Light." She walked forward and passed them on her left. The Flares around her arms gave a light, silver and gold twinkle as a beam of the morning sun hit them. "Shishio isn't alone," she continued turning to face them, "Udo Jin-e and Enishi Yokishiro are in it with him. As well as men that you, Kenshin, have battled with in the past."

"Then. We must hurry, that we do," he said sternly, after a pause. And with that, the four ran off into the distance.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What is it about that sword that seems so familiar._ Sujo thought looking at the wood colored sword hanging from Luna's belt. His thoughts, though, were interrupted when they passed through the arches and came upon the entrance to the labyrinth.

Two men stood there but were knocked unconscious when Luna jumped and kicked them in the head. The four ran into the pitch dark cave.

"Solar Flare!" Luna cried out spreading her fingers out and putting her hands to her eyes with palms facing outward. A white flash went out and the cave was lit up.

Seijuro ran up beside her. "Nice trick. Let's see how you hold up when in battle." Luna glanced at him and turned away.

The four continued to run and finally made it out of the labyrinth. They continued through the first few rooms until they threw the door open and entered the last one. It was the one where Soujiro and Kenshin had battled it out before. But instead of Soujiro, there was an army of men standing there. All with swords, spears and what not drawn.

"Man, they let out the whole shebang," Luna panted, staring at the nearly full room of people.

"It's the Battosai!" one of them cried out.

"Get them!" another said.

They began charging towards them. Weapons ready to kill. Seijuro, Sujo and Kenshin drew their swords ready to fight. Luna took her battle stance, fists ready to hit something. The four charged in and fought their way through. Swords clashed and bodies of men fell to the floor as each were knocked unconscious. With agility on her side, Luna had knocked five of the opposing men down in one move.

Four of the men now stood. All trembling in fear. Yet, that did not stop them. One with a spear charged forward. Luna took hold of the shaft and flipped him over her head. He landed with a hard _thud_ onto the floor. Two more charged and were easily taken down by Seijuro and Sujo. The final charged, but before he could get far, a sword hit him across the stomach and he fell face down. Kenshin, sheathing his sword, stood not to far passed the guy.

As the four exited through the door on the opposing side of the room Luna halted and looked back. The floor was covered with strewn bodies. Before turning she mumbled, **"Ar sindarnóriello caita mornië, Ar ilye tier unduláve lumbule…"** She left and the four proceeded out of the shrine and into what looked like an industrial furnace. Looking just as it did when Kenshin first fought Shishio.

Up the long flight of stairs they went; tension rising with every step. Fire erupted from, what looked like, a nearby smoke stack, when they reached the top of the stairs. There, standing in the middle of the roof top floor, were the men that had taken little Kenji. Shishio Makoto, Udo Jin-e and Enishi Yokishiro.

"So you came," Shishio said, "And, I see, you brought that girl too." A smirk formed a the corner of his lips.

"You gotta problem with that, Shishio?" Luna said frowning and crossing her arms.

"No," he replied, "I find it amusing."

"Why, you burnt up punk," she fumed, ready to run up there and strangle the living day-lights out of him.

"Where's my son?" Kenshin asked narrowing his eyes.

Jin-e took a step aside. There, in the corner curled up and trembling, was the little redhead boy. Shishio gave a slight nod to Jin-e as he turned and began to walk towards the little boy.

"No, no, no," Luna mumbled under her breath. Just as Jin-e got to Kenji, who looked up, Kenshin's eyes darted behind them as Luna disappeared. She reappeared in between the smiling Jin-e and the scared Kenji.

"You will not use that here," Luna spoke, "Not now and certainly not on this boy."

Jin-e laughed, "What makes you think I'd use the **Isukumi**?"

Luna's hand found its way to the hilt of her sword while the other found its way to the sheath, "Knowing you, you would." Jin-e laughed again. Predicting his move Luna drew her sword. Slashing out and upward to her side making a circle around her and Kenji. A piercing light from Jin-e's black colored eyes appeared. The Isukumi, though, never fulfilled its objective. For in its path was a swirling barrier of black. As soon as the attack had hit it the black barrier vanished. There, Luna stood, sword still drawn and held in its last position of the swing. Behind her, little Kenji. Jin-e frowned at the failed attempt.

"When one cannot see the Isukumi, one cannot believe they are paralyzed," Luna said sheathing her sword, "That, Udo Jin-e, is the effect of Eclipse. An attack that creates the concealing spiral of a Black Hole. …And can only be performed by Sailor Black Light."

Kenji crept forward and then hooked himself around Luna's leg; unwilling to let go. He stared forward from behind her leg, trembling. She shifted her vision down towards Kenji for a brief moment and then looked back.

"I won't let any harm befall this child. And neither will they," she said motioning to her friends at the other end. "Hang on Kenji. Don't let go."

He squeezed her leg tightly and closed his eyes. Again, they vanished from view and reappeared behind the trio. Luna looked down at Kenji, who was still hanging onto her leg.

* * *

**2 paroxysmalpianist (Gaia Online)**

**3 Grey and Happy Landfill (Gaia Online)**

**4 Quote from author**

**5 H3X (Gaia Online)**

**6 Kt-Chi (Gaia Online)**

**7 Zehruk (Gaia Online)**

**8 darkkingdom (Gaia Online)**

**9 NekoAmara (Gaia Online)**

**10 Translation: (Elvish) "And out of a grey country darkness lies, And all paths are drowned deep in shadow…" (Haldir's Lament featured in _Isengard Unleashed_)**

**11 Isukumi: (Japanese) Paralyzing Terror**

* * *

**A/N:**_ Thanks for reading. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. At the moment I'm a little stuck in trying to get the battle sequence out. If you have any suggestions, comment or send me a PM. And always, Review. They are very much apprieciated._

**Thanks To: Yako Kurana :For reviewing.**


	7. Chapter 6: The Battle Begins

**Disclaimer:** I don't RK, and I never will. I also do not own the song _"Hello" by Evescence_.

**A/N:** Ok, so this chapter will be longer than most of the others and it may be a bit weirder. Sorry it took so long to get this up but I was trying to get the battle sequence right. Hope y'all enjoy. And always, reviews are highly appriciated.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**The Battle Begins**

"Kenji," she said with a little smile, "You can stop squeezing the life outta my leg now."

He opened his eyes, looked up at her and smiled sheepishly. The little boy let go of her leg and stood up. **"Touchan!"** came the happy reply of a three year old boy.

Kenshin turned his head just as the little redhead grabbed his leg and hugged him. A faint smile was seen on his face but soon faded as another spurt of fire erupted from the smoke stack.

"It's that time again, Battosai," Shishio called out, "Where we fight once more. And this time…you'll die!" He drew is sword as well as Jin-e and Enishi. Each took their battle stance.

"Take care of him," Kenshin said pushing his son towards Luna. She put her hands on the child's shoulders as he looked back at his father with a questioned look. "Don't let them get to him." He turned as the trio walked forward and prepared themselves for the final battle.

**"Uich gwennen na 'wanath ah na dhín. An uich gwennen na ringyrn ambar hen. Boe naid bain gwannathar, Boe cuil ban firitha. Boe naer gwannathach,"** came the soft response. Luna paused in her sentence and then slowly continued, **"…and yet you are not without hope."**

Luna closed her eyes and looked down. Memories of the last battle with Shishio flashed through her head. She opened and narrowed her eyes and called out, "Kenshin!" He turned around. "Let's do this!" She drew her sword and held straight towards the sky. The sun caught it and a gleam of light bounced off the blade. Kenshin nodded and readied his sword, as well as Seijuro and Sujo.

Silence fell between the two groups for a short moment. Kenji clenched her skirt as a clash of swords rang out in the day-light. The start of the second battle against Jin-e, Enishi and Shishio.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was well into the fight when Sujo was struck on the head and sent flying back to the wall by Jin-e. He landed at Luna and Kenji's feet unconscious.

"Sujo!" Luna cried dropping to her knees and shaking him. Kenji buried his face into her skirt. "Sujo!" she said again small tears welling; he did not awake. He was out cold.

Jin-e smirked at the sight as he straightened himself. "My battle is now no longer with him," he said, "but with you!" He pointed his sword at Luna.

Luna kneeled there for a moment. Whispering something to Kenji she stood up and forward she went. Her bangs hid her eyes. To her right Kenshin and Shishio fought it out. Both ending in a draw each time they attacked and knocking each other back. To her left, Seijuro and Enishi. They too going all out. She stopped in her tracks and looked up. Fire in her eyes she led with her right foot and readied herself in her own stance.

Jin-e smirked, "You are a fool to accept."

She remained silent.

"Here I come Black Light!" He lunged towards her, sword held straight out in the one handed flat thrust.

Whirling around, Luna parried knocking his sword to her right. Whirling back in the opposite direction she jabbed him in the shoulder blade with the hilt of her sword. Jin-e was forced to the ground when he was hit.

Luna remained looking forward and said, "Never under estimate your opponent, Jin-e," She shifted her vision down to her right side, "Even if your opponent is a girl."

He let out a laugh and stood up. Without warning he swung down with his sword. Though, when his swing stopped, nothing was there. He looked at the spot where Luna once stood with a questioned look until he heard a voice from above him.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Style!" Luna cried from above, "Ryutsuisen!"

Jin-e raised his sword and parried Luna's attack. She was pushed backwards by Jin-e's block.

"You too," he said straightening himself. "If you want to act like Battosai, …then why not look like Battosai!" Jin-e charged; swords crossed, in the form of ten.

She parried. Again he charged with swords crossed, and again she parried. The third time both charged and passed each other. Breathing through her mouth Luna was down on one knee; sword out to the side. Jin-e, not to far behind her, leaning forward some; swords facing on either side of him.

As she stood up, her mask fell to the ground and a cross-shaped scar slowly formed on her left cheek. Jin-e turned and faced Luna's back. A cut embedded across his torso.

"Now that's better," he smirked, noting the mask on the ground and the scar on Luna's cheek.

As Luna turned to face him her sword slowly faded into a purple shafted staff. Atop it was a five pointed comet. Four points facing down creating the tail, and one point creating the head. And in the middle was a light blue diamond. The same that was on Luna's red, chest bow and tiara.

**"Boe naid bain gwannathar, Boe cuil ban firitha,"** she mumbled, "You died once… This time, I'll make sure you stay dead." She took her stance. Positioned to swing her staff like the Zanbato.

"It is not me who will die," he said. He charged at her, "It's you and your petty friends!"

Jin-e jumped when she swung low with her staff. "Hiiiiiyaaaaa!"

Whirling around she swung up and hit him just under the arm. She pinned him down on his side. Just then she looked up and saw the something she wished would not happen again. Shishio had Kenshin by the collar of his gi. And before she could think, Shishio's gauntlet exploded, sending Kenshin to the ground and his sword a foot away from him.

"Kenshiin!" she cried out.

Seijuro and the now conscious Sujo, adverted their vision to Kenshin lying on the ground. Seijuro of whom noticed, while still parrying blows, Jin-e get up and charge Luna.

"Black Light! Watch it!" he called out. He parried another swing from Enishi.

By the time Luna adverted her vision back to Jin-e, it was to late. His sword was jabbed through her stomach. Jin-e smirked at the sight of the crouching scout. Luna squeezed her eyes shut in pain.

"Luna!" Sujo cried out. Kenji pressed his face into his hakama.

Before he could take a step, Luna forced open her eyes, grabbed Jin-e's sword and thrusted it through his left lung.

"You will die the same way you died when Kenshin fought you," Luna let go of the hilt and Jin-e's lifeless body fell to the ground. Beside her, her staff had changed back to her sword. Using it to brace herself she slowly stood up and took a few steps forward. "Shishio Makoto!" she said looking up; fire and rage in her eyes, "You will not make it out of here."

"Ha!" he said with a smirk, "It's you who won't make it out!"

A song began to play through her mind as the two charged at each other. Swords clashing.

_Playground school bell rings - again  
Rain clouds come to play again  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
Hello_

Each parried each other's blows. Harder than ever did Luna swing her sword while blood slowly dripped from her wound. All the attacks she tried were blocked. She couldn't seem to lay a scratch on him.

_If I smile and don't - believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me I'm not broken  
Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry_

The two charged at each other again. Both skidding back on one knee and panting. Blood still dripped from Luna's wound as she saw red steam begin to rise from Shishio's body. All she had to do was keep him fighting like this till he burned himself up.

By this time Seijuro's battle with Enishi was over. Yokishiro's body lay motionless on the ground. Shishio rose to his feet as Luna struggled to get to hers.

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello, I'm still here  
All that's left of yesterday_

Shishio's sword sparked and erupted into a spinning flame as he dragged it across the ground in a run. Luna ran directly into the spiral aimed at her. Sword in a thrust, heating up as the flames hit it. Blurry eyed, she hit Shishio's collar bone with her sword turned sideways, knocking him backwards. She pushed off, spun around and landed on a foot and knee, a small trickle of blood at the corner of her mouth. Luna dropped her sword as she cradled her right arm. The glove she wore in a tattered mess from fire damage. Her arm, burned in a spiral up to her elbow.

As her vision failed and her surrounding went black, a strong wind blew and soon after a clash of swords. She lifted her head and tried to see what was going on but proved impossible. The sound of swords stopped and was replaced by a scream. It was Shishio; she could tell that much. And from what she heard, it sounded like history had finally repeated his downfall.

A stinging sensation cut off her thoughts as she grabbed her stomach, protecting her burned arm at the same time. Slowly falling to her side she lost consciousness.

* * *

12 Touchan: (Japanese) Dad or Daddy

13 Translation: (Elvish) "You are not bound to loss and silence. For you are not bound to the circles of this world. All things must pass away, All life is doomed to fade... Sorrowing you must go, …and yet you are not without hope" (Breath of Life)

14 Translation: (Elvish) "All things must pass away, All life is doomed to fade." (Breath of Life)

* * *

**A/N:** Well...that's it for this chapter. Hope it was ok (sweat drop). 


	8. Chapter 7: Truth Revealed

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own RuroKen. I also do not own the song "Hold On". Good Charlotte owns that._

**A/N:**_ Hey everybody! Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. Hope it turned out ok._

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Truth Revealed**

_This world, this world is cold  
But you don't, you don't have to go  
You're feeling sad you're feeling lonely  
And no one seems to care  
Your mother's gone and your father hits you  
This pain you cannot bare _

But we all bleed the same way as you do  
And we all have the same things to go through

Hold on...if you feel like letting go  
Hold on...it gets better than you know

Your days you say they're way too long  
And your nights you can't sleep at all (hold on)  
And you're not sure what you're waiting for  
But you don't want to know more  
And you're not sure what you're waiting for but you don't want to know more

But we all bleed the same way as you do  
And we all have the same things to go through

Hold on...if you feel like letting go  
Hold on...it gets better than you know

Don't stop looking you're one step closer  
Don't stop searching it's not over...hold on

What are you looking for?  
What are you waiting for?  
Do you know what you're doing to me?  
Go ahead...what are you waiting for?

Hold on...if you feel like letting go  
Hold on...it gets better than you know

Don't stop looking you're one step closer  
Don't stop searching it's not over...

Hold on...if you feel like letting go  
Hold on...it gets better than you know...hold on

The song slowly played as she began to regain consciousness. By the end, her eyes were open. At first, what she saw was fuzzy, but as she lay there her vision sharpened and she soon found herself in a room. Light poured in through the neighboring window as she sat up. When she did, a dull pain came.

As she reached to put her hand where her wound was, she noticed her right arm; bandaged. She lifted her shirt a little and found that her wound there had been wrapped with bandages as well.

She looked around the unfamiliar room till she decided to get up. She folded the sheets and put up the futon she had slept on. To the window she went and opened it and soon found herself sitting on the edge with one leg propped up on it. She stared out at, the now familiar, Kamiya Dojo back yard. There, practicing his swings, stood the young teen, Yahiko. Nearby, little Kenji played by the bushes.

Luna sighed as she looked up at the sky. Puffs of clouds floated by in the light blue sea as the birds chirped and flew about. A soft breeze blew, ruffling her hair and the navy blue collar on her shirt.

A few minutes passed when a knock came. The shoji slid opened and there stood Sujo.

"You're awake," he said with a smile. He stepped in and closed the shoji as Luna stepped down from the window and smiled back. "You've been out for nearly a day now. How do you feel?"

"Peachy as ever. How 'bout your head?" pointing to the bruise on the side.

"Fine," he paused for a moment with a question look on his face.

Luna studied his face and soon understood what he wanted to say. "You want to know how I knew the Mitsurugi ryu," she said, a smile forming at the corner of her mouth.

"That," he said, "and how you came by my father's sword." He pointed to the light colored, wood covered sword standing upright by the futon.

She looked at him with a questioned look. Back and forth, looking from the sword to Sujo; till it finally clicked. "_HOLY CRAP!_ Your meaning to tell me Hiko's your - yo-yo-your _DAD!_" she squeaked waving her arms around, "I can't believe this!"

"Now you know what I thought when you said you were my great-great granddaughter," he responded, crossing his arms.

Sweat drop Luna stood there in shock when another knock came. This time Koaru and Kenshin came in. "Is everything ok?" Koaru asked.

"We heard yelling, that we did," he continued.

Wide-eyed Luna stared at them, frozen in her last position. _Here I stand,_ she thought, _lookin' like Kenshin, and just finding out that I'm a descendant of Hiko. This is too weird._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, how is it that you came by that sword?" Sujo asked again as the four sat on the back porch and watched Kenji play and Yahiko practice.

Luna sat silently for a moment and then answered, "It was a family heirloom. Passed down from father to son. Least, till my generation; in which it was passed down from father - to daughter."

"For being the granddaughter of this one's Shisho, you sure don't look like him." Kenshin commented.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" she blurted.

"Y'know, he's got a point," Koaru replied, "You look more like Kenshin then Hiko-san."

Luna stared at the ground. "True," she mumbled.

Silence fell between the four. Luna looked up just as a little body grabbed her waist and knocked her backwards. They all laughed as a small voice said, "Luna-san awake!"

Kenshin stared at the two. Luna, of who, began giving Kenji a horsy ride (and of course Kenji began pulling her hair). _Strange,_ Kenshin thought, _Her story of how she learned the Mitsurugi ryu._ His thoughts trailed as he came back to reality. The teenage girl was now standing up with the yawning Kenji on her back. The sun showing signs of the waning day.

"I see somebody's tired," Luna said to Kenji. The little, red-head boy nodded and yawned.

Yahiko took his last swing, came over and went in with Sujo. Luna took Kenji off her shoulders ad handed him to Koaru; she headed in and set him in his futon. Luna was about to walk in behind the others when Kenshin spoke.

"Luna-dono… what was your father's name?"

She was silent for a moment with her back turned. She looked back and answered, "The name you bore before you became Kenshin Himura is the name my father bears." She paused again and then continued, "The name, Shinta."

She turned and went in with a smile, leaving Kenshin standing in a slight state of confusion. _Oro? How did she know that?_ He thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Light sheets of red stained clouds floated by as Luna stared off at the horizon; chin on knees that were drawn to her chest. A soft breeze blew as she sat there on the roof of the dojo. Hair and the free ends of the hakama she wore waving about. It'd been several hours since she'd woken up, for the night offered her no sleep. Yet, she didn't seem to mind. Her mind ran through the scenes of what had happened during the crash and after being found lying next to the Sakura Tree.

"It's a beautiful mourning, isn't it?" came a soft voice from behind.

Luna lifted her head slightly and looked out. "It is," she said after a moment. "It's been awhile since I've seen one as beautiful as this." She looked over her left shoulder to see Kenshin walking up beside her and taking a seat.

"Something troubles you," he said after a long pause.

She diverted her attention back to his face. This time with a questioned look; though, only lasting for a moment. "My family… my mom, father and sister…they are still back where I left them," she finally said looking away.

"In Kyoto?" he asked.

She looked back at him and shook her head, "No. In America. We moved there during the summer of 2006."

Now it was Kenshin's turn to be confused. It didn't make any sense. She, talking about a year that they were not even living in. It was the late 1880s and 2006, less than a hundred and twenty-five years later. Not only that, but in a country that, at that time, was young.

"Just before you had found me by the Sakura tree, I had been in a car wreck. Hit head on by a drunk driver," she continued.

Before she could say another word a shout came from below. It was Sujo.

"I believe that's my cue," she said standing up and jumping down. "I hope to see you soon."

Kenshin followed after her and stopped her before she and Sujo left the front yard. "Where do you plan on going?" he asked.

She turned and smiled, "Apparently Hiko thinks I need more training."

Kenshin gave a nervous laugh, "Are you sure you want to be doing this?"

She continued to smile saying, "I believe I've been in harder things than this. Don't worry." And with that they both left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Couple Hours Later**

**Midway between Kyoto and Tokyo**

"You sure don't talk much, do you?" Luna asked.

"So I don't. What's wrong with that?" Sujo replied.

Luna was about to answer when they were stopped in the middle of the road by an officer. "Stop right there! You're under arrest for violating the Sword Banning Act!"

Both stood there with a sweat drop forming; looking back and forth between each other and the officer. Just as he took a step forward, both Luna and Sujo took off in the opposite direction. Shouting and a loud _PHIIIIIIII_ from a whistle behind them.

"AACK. Don't they ever stop!" Luna breathed out.

"No. This is, about, the third time this ha happened to me," Sujo replied.

The two continued running back down the road turning left onto another. The policeman still in persuit.

This continued for well into two hours when they finally lost him the woods over looking Kyoto. Hiding in a tree overlooking the trail, they let out a sigh. As the officer faded in the distance in anger the branch the two stood on slowly began to bend and crack.

Both looked at each other with a dumbfounded face as the branch finally broke and fell, taking them with it. A dust cloud rose when they hit the ground and both becoming swirly-eyed. Thus was, how that day went before arriving at the house of Seijuro Hiko.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I tried to make it somewhat interesting._

_Till later,_

_Lily._


	9. Chapter 8: Let the Training Begin

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own RuroKen. I, also, do not own the song 'Heart of Sword'. Credit goes to whoever sang and wrote the song._

**A/N:**_ Hiya. IIII'm baaack. Ok, so hopefully this chapter will be ok. We'll see. Hope you enjoy._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

**Let the Training Begin**

Early mourning of the next day and already Seijuro and Sujo were up. Sujo of whom was ordered to wake Luna up. Taking a small twig, he poked at her arm. She didn't budge. He poked her nose; she sneezed and turned over. Upon a couple of more tries, Seijuro came in and saw the attempts of his young swordsman apprentice. "Idiot," was all that was heard before a crash of things being flipped and knocked over; and a loud 'YIPE' from a teenage girl being tossed out of bed.

Luna sat up from the position she was forced into and began rubbing her head. "What the heck was that for!" she yelled.

"Great…your up. Time for your training," Seijuro said calmly walking away. He paused before leaving the room and continued, "Get dressed."

Luna stared at him with a blank look on her face. "Does he not know that I'm already dressed," she said referring to her scout uniform. As she stood up, Sujo tossed her the hakama she wore the previous day and a pair of sandals. Giving a faint smile he left the room, leaving Luna standing there alone. "Oh," she mumbled as she slowly began getting ready.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Early mourning, birds chirping about and the sun not even up. It was four o'clock and Luna felt like she was in a daze when she walked out the door. Sword at her side, she took a few steps forward before a bucket of cold water was thrown on her. Seijuro and Sujo stood before her. Sujo, of whom, held the, now empty, bucket.

Water dripping from her bangs and clothes, Luna looked up, trying hard to control her anger, and stared at her grandfather. _Four in the mourning and I get tossed outta bed. And now, I'm freakin' wet from somebody who had the nerve to do that!_ She thought and then saying aloud, "Sujo… you are so gonna pay for that." She resumed walking towards the two.

Both stood before Hiko for their 'first' chore of the day. Bucket still in his hand, Sujo was sent to fill it with water. Luna, on the other hand, was sent into town for, none other than, Sake. Though, there was a catch. She had to run there and back. Luna groaned at the last part. Knowing the area, she did not like the fact that she had to run several miles just to go to and from the former town she lived in. In any case, the two sped off in opposite directions. Luna, to Kyoto, and Sujo, towards the woods.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, you, girl! Stop right there!" a nearby officer yelled, "You're under arrest!"

Luna stopped midway into a step with a sweat drop grin on her face. In her left hand was the Sake her grandfather, now Shisho, wanted. _Why!_ her mind screamed, _Why me!_ She turned around to face the man and soon found that it was the same officer from the previous day.

"Hehe…hello Officer. What did I do this time?" she asked nervously with her hands up a little; Sake jar wrapped around her hand.

"You're under arrest for violating the Sword Banning Act," he said taking a few steps forward.

"Oh fidget . I so hoped we were over this," mumbled a sweat dropped Luna putting her free hand behind her head.

As he took a step forward, she took a step back. In the end, it resulted in her running through the streets of Kyoto being chased by the officer. Weaving in and out through the small crowd of people and then in and out between buildings. Finally losing him by climbing to the top of a corner in a dead end alley. The officer stopped at the entrance to the alley, looked around and ran off in the direction he faced; not even seeing her.

"Phew," she whispered, giving a small sigh of relief and landing back down on solid ground. From there she took off running. In and out of streets and finally out of the city she began climbing the hill to Hiko's house.

Cresting the path, Luna finally came within sight range of the house in the woods. Closer and closer she came but soon stopping short in her tracks. Sensing a strong ki nearby. She lowered her head and closed her eyes. Concentrating and waiting for the coming.

A couple of minutes passed when Luna took a step forward. There and then did she, simultaneously, spin on her foot and drew upwards with her katana. The blade clashing with that of her grandfather, Sujo. She forced him to the ground and pushed him back with her sword.

"Is this how you two welcome everyone? …Attack them without warning?" she asked as they charged each other again.

Their swords clashed again when Sujo answered, "Not really. This is the first time." Their swords met again. And again they pushed each other away. This time Seijuro entered in.

"Oh great," she sighed, crouching down at the last minute. Sujo and Seijuro butted heads when she did this and the spar was ended with the two on the ground rubbing their heads.

Luna stood up with a wide grin on her face. "That's why girls rule," she said with a thumbs up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And what is the point of this again?" Luna asked as a shiver went down her spine. Both her and Sujo were standing under a waterfall and even after she was told twice she still didn't get why and how this would help with her training.

"Need I say it again, Luna?" Sujo replied in annoyance.

Luna adverted her vision to him for a moment, and then turned back and answered, "Sorry. You need not."

Silence fell between them as they stood there under the falls. Sujo, standing with his eyes closed and his gi hanging around his waist. Luna standing next to him, her head bowed with eyes open.

"You were singing last night," said Sujo, breaking the silence. "What was it?"

Luna raised her head and smiled. "Heart of Sword. A song from my time, written for a show called 'Rurouni Kenshin.'"

"How does it go again?"

Luna continued to smile as she began the song that brought back the memories of the life of a wanderer.

"_hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
yoake no mama de, koe-sou de  
BUTSUkatte-ikya, KOKEru omoi yo  
kon'ya mo mata, surechigai_

_  
sanzan sugite doryoku no ato mo  
nakunaru kekka only no tsunawatari  
yaru dake son suru yo na mainichi wa  
sha ni kamaeteta hou koso raku ni naru _

(atsukute) tsurai  
(jibun wo) kakushite  
(mijikai) toki wo ikite'ru  
hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
yoake no mama de, koe-sou de

houttokeba, hashiru omoi yo  
yume mo mata, surechigai  
kanpeki to chau, jinsei no shuushi  
PURA MAI ZERO da nanteba HONTO ka na?

shinu made ni tsukaikiru un no kazu  
semete jibun de dashi'ire wo sasete  
(WAKACcha) inai  
(kimi nara) dou ni demo  
(rikutsu wo) kaete ii no ni

nando kimi ni, ketsumadzuite mo  
modotte kichau, aijou ni  
shinjikaneru, utare tsuyosa yo  
kon'ya mo SO-TO-, nemurenai

nando nankai, kurikaeshite mo  
modotte kichau, ai dakara  
BUTSUkatte-iku, kesenu omoi wo  
semeru hou ga, sujichigai

hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
yoake no mama de, koete yuku  
aishou yori mo, fukai futari wa  
surechigatte kamawanai"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was two o'clock by the time Sujo and Luna trudged out from underneath the waterfall. Soaked to the core and not to mention slightly cold. Luna shook her head sending the water on her hair in every direction. Some of which landed on Sujo.

As they walked back, she began to think of how similar this was to her gym teacher's class. She shivered at the thought. Someone's nightmare more like it. The class seemed more like boot camp than a gym class. Not to mention you literally had to look up to the teacher.

Both cleared the woods and immediately saw the smoke rising from the chimney. Luna sighed, "Oh great. We stand under a waterfall for hours and he starts making pottery."

* * *

**A/N:**_ I actually got inspiration from my gym teacher for the training personality of Seijuro Hiko. --; surprising isn't it. His class is more like boot camp than a gym, honestly; but, oh well. Those who know me and go to school with me will know who I'm talking about._

_So...yea, that's how I'm gonna model Seijuro's sword training after. Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter. Hopefully it wasn't confusing. ; hehe_


	10. Chapter 9: The Son and the Klutz

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Rurouni Kenshin._

**A/N:**_ As always, reviews are very much welcome. I accept annonymous. I'd like to know what y'all, the audience, thinks of my story, so please, review if you can. Thank you much. (Grins and gives the thumbs up)_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

**The Son and the Klutz**

Soft pitter-patters of feet on rocks was the only thing heard that mourning; except, of course, the chirps from distant birds. Early mourning, and Luna had, yet again, been flipped out of bed. She had been there for nearly a week and, almost every mourning she ended up face down on the floor.

A high pitched _yipe_ sounded as Luna, yet again, slipped on a slime covered rock and fell, this time, flat on her face in the water. Seijuro, sitting on a nearby boulder, smack his forehead at the sight of his klutzy apprentice. _We have a long way to go,_ he thought as Sujo grabbed Luna by the collar and pulled her head above the water. She sputtered out water and looked up.

"Oh…thanks Sujo," she smiled. Before she could brace herself with her arms he let go and her face ended up under water, again. Small air bubbles broke at the surface by the sides of her head as he walked away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Grrrr! I still can't believe you dropped me back there!" Luna growled at Sujo as they both walked into town.

"I can't believe you're such a klutz," he replied getting annoyed.

"Hey! I can't help that," she snapped just before she ran into one of the wooden posts of a nearby food stand. She sat up rubbing her head.

"You seriously need to work on paying attention," he smirked crossing his arms.

"Humph! Says you," she said crossing her arms. Sujo just rolled his eyes and continued walking towards the nearby Sake stand, Luna following not to far behind him.

They paid and went. Not speaking a word till they reached outside the city gate. Both stopped and stared at the hill in which they had to climb.

"Race ya to the top, Gramps," she said with a small grin.

"You're on, Klutz," he replied.

With that, a small dust cloud rose from where they last stood and the race began. Straight line dash up the bare part of the hill. Then ricocheting off rocks and trees. The two continued on up; head-in-head, leaving a small dust trail behind them. Running off the path, they began to zigzag through the trees.

Luna made it ahead of Sujo; and as she turned her head forward from looking back she slid to a quick stop. Stopping centimeters away from the well wall. Sujo, not noticing till it was too late, ran into her and they both tumbled down into the deep well with a _yelp_.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A loud _yelp_ reached Seijuro's ears, distracting him long enough to where the pottery in the fire cracked from heat exhaustion. _Great,_ he thought pulling the clay pot out, _Another pot destroyed_.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ACK! My butt's stuck in the bucket," Luna said trying to pry herself out but with no success.

Sujo sat up and rubbed his head. "Well, at least the Sake Jar survived," he held it up.

"Oh yes, the PRECIOUS sake," she said sarcastically, "If you ask me, Hiko can deal without his precious sake. In the mean time, get me out of this stupid bucket so we can find a way out of this stupid well." She tried again to free herself from the evil bucket, this time with Sujo's help.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seijuro peered down the dark well and slowly made out two figures moving about at the bottom. And, of course, it had to be his two apprentices. The Son and the Klutz.

"Of all the places you could've chosen, you fall into a well," he called down.

The two immediately stopped what they did and froze. Slowly looking up they both turned pale.

"YACK! SHISHO! (or in Luna's case "HIKO!")," they squeaked simultaneously. Luna, who was still stuck in the bucket, fell sideways.

"I'm not going to even ask how you idiot apprentices got down there," he said putting a foot on the outer wall of the well and pulling the bucket up. Sujo quickly grabbed a hold of it as it was slowly pulled up.

"HEY!" Luna retorted, "That name's already reserved!"

They reached the top of the well and Sujo hopped off. "Actually, no. That name goes out to anyone who does something really stupid like that," Seijuro replied. He took the sake jar from Sujo and let go of the rope.

For a couple of seconds, it hung there. "Oh crap," Luna whimpered with a stunned looked. She fell with a whimper, Sujo trying his hardest to break the fall only to fail. She landed, again, at the bottom of the well. So hard, in fact, that the bucket she was stuck in broke. "Ow," she whimpered sprawled on her back at the bottom of a well.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hate you Hiko," Luna said coming through the door with Sujo. Water dripping from her clothes. "You freakin' dropped back in the well."

"Yea…well, it's not my job to make you like me," he said tossing her a blanket. She caught it as he stood up. "Tomorrow's Sunday. You two have a free day," Seijuro continued as he headed out the door.

The two apprentices stared at the door and then at each other. Not expecting the come out of the short conversation.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Luna sat out on a limb of a nearby tree. Watching the sun set over the town of Kyoto. It was there, she slept that night as the crickets chirped about; and it was there, that she watched the sun rise in the mourning.

As she sat there on the limb, she began to think. The past three weeks had been long, and, at times, the days seemed to go by so fast. She was glad to see her grandfather Sujo and his father Seijuro, but she was beginning to miss home. The friends she left behind when she had the wreck.

From there, she began to doze off. Her vision slowly fading till her eyes finally closed and she fell asleep.

Sujo watched from the window. When he saw her nod off he closed the window and went to bed.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Ok, so hopefully this chapter went ok. Hoped y'all liked it._


	11. Chapter 10: Free Day :Sunday:

**Disclaimer: _I do not own RuroKen, nor do I own the songs 'How to Save a Life' by The Fray and 'Wind's Nocturne'. Creation of 'Wind;s Nocturne' goes to whoever the original artist is._**

**A/N:_ Hopefully this chapter went ok. -; Hope y'all enjoy it._**

**_As before, I really appreaciate reviews. I accept anonymous. Please tell me what y'all think, and if there's anything I can improve. But please, no flaming._ **

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Free Day (Sunday)**

Shadows of five people could be seen in room 243. That of Luna, the young girl who was hit by a drunk driver just hours ago; that of her mom and dad, Naki Tinuviel, dressed in a T-shirt and jeans and her hair rolled up in a bun, and Shinta Tinuviel, who was dressed a typical white hakama and dark blue gi, his hair in a pony tail (in the same style as Seijuro's). A little girl, with the same hair style as Luna, rested her head on her dad's shoulder. Elvina, Luna's sister. And, finally, on the other side of the bed, sitting in a chair, sat a girl about Luna's age. Her long, black hair wrapped a little ways up with a white ribbon and then braided down in three separate braids. Her banes jutting a little out to the sides and then falling down.

Both Naki and Elvina rested their heads on Shinta's shoulders; both asleep. The only tow awake now was he and Lily. Shinta silently watched his eldest daughter, hoping so much that she'd pull through. Lily had her head bowed; silently weeping inside as word, barely audible, came.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luna found herself surrounded by the Sakura trees in which she was found. A small breeze blew as a faint song reached her ears. At first, almost inaudible but soon growing louder.

"_Step one you say we need to talk_

_He walks you say sit down it's just a talk_

_He smiles politely back at you_

_You stare politely right on through_

_Some sort of window to your right_

_As he goes left and you stay right_

_Between the lines of fear and blame_

_And you begin to wonder why you came_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_Let him know that you know best_

_Cause after all you do know best_

_Try to slip past his defense_

_Without granting innocence_

_Lay down a list of what is wrong_

_The things you've told him all along_

_And pray to God he hears you_

_And pray to God he hears you_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_As he begins to raise his voice_

_You lower yours and grant him one last choice_

_Drive until you lose the road_

_Or break with the ones you've followed_

_He will do one of two things _

_He will admit to everything_

_Or he'll say he's just not the same_

_And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_How to save a life_

_How to save a life_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_Had I known how to save a life"18_

Memories of the wreck came back and she soon began to think about her family. Though, before her thoughts could actually take flight, she awoke with a jolt. Eyes wide open and taking deep breaths. It was just before dawn and it was there, on the branch of a tree, that she sat and watched the sun rise. A small tear rolling down her cheek.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luna plopped down beside Hiko as he worked the clay in his hands. It was nearly noon when she and Sujo came back from strolling the streets of Kyoto. Only looking at the items the merchants were selling and talking all along the way.

She stared at his hands as he slowly worked the clay into a bowl. Studying his technique.

"May I join in?" she asked wetting her hands and taking a small piece of clay. He nodded as he put the finished bowl into the fire to harden.

Slowly but surely her clay creation began to reveal itself. It was a Sake cup; yet slightly different. Its bottom was that of an English tea cup. Hiko pulled the bowl he made out of the fire and Luna's cup was put it in.

She washed her hands and grabbed a hold of a nearby brush and three ink wells; one of black, another of brown and another of pink. Her creation was taken out and she began to paint a tiny picture on the side of it. A Cherry Blossom tree; and there beside it were the characters inscribed… 'Sakura'.

She handed the finished cup to Hiko and let him look at it. "I never would of took you for an artist," he stated.

"Never judge a book by its cover," she replied. "I took art classes for two years in high school." She stood up and began to walk towards the door, only to stop short before exiting. She looked back for a moment at the working Hiko. Smiling, she left and walked into the woods to where the waterfall stood; taking a brush, black ink well and paper.

She laughed a little to herself as she walked out. Arms behind her head she thought, _So that's where Aelita got that cup._ She continued to smile as she walked through the trees and finally to the waterfall.

For more than an hour she sat cross-legged on the ground painting; till finally she finished and held up the finished work beside the actual scene. _Just like it,_ she thought. She laid the paper down and stared at the falls, continuing in her thoughts. _Even a century later it looks the same, but¾ it seems now, more beautiful. In this time, untouched by the World Wars of my time, everything seems more peaceful._ She stood up and mumbled aloud, "The past is the past. I cannot change what happened to the world." She picked up the brush and ink well she brought with her as well as her drawing from the ground and took one final look at the waterfall. It was then she heard the singing again. Just like before except, this time, it was a different song.

"_Wishing on a dream that seems far off  
Hoping it will come today.  
Into the starlit night  
Foolish dreamers turn their gaze  
Waiting on a shooting star."_

Luna made this much out before the song faded out. She heard singing but was unable to make out the words until the last verse.

"_What will fill this emptiness inside of me?  
Am I to be satisfied without knowing?  
I wish then for a chance to see.  
Now all I need (desperately),  
Is my star to come...?"_

It faded out from there as the wind began to blow. Luna smiled as she thought, _Only one person I know who knows that song…._ "Erin Lily," she whispered. She continued to smile as she turned and headed back. Humming the tune to the song she heard the whole way.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, she slept out on the same tree limb she did the night before. And there the day ended.

* * *

**A/N:_ Chapter 10 done. Yea - (dances). I tried to make a reference back to reality that Luna was in the hospital at the beginning of the chapter. And, yes, the young teen with the tri-braid ponytail is my other character, Lily, from Journey by the Creek._**

**_Luna and Lily met at school the year Luna moved to America; Lilyand the rest of the Power League became good friends with Luna. That is how they know each other, and that is why she is there at the hospital._**

**_Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are welcome. I accept anonymous. Please, no flaming; constructive criticism welcome._**

**_Lily_**


	12. Chapter 11: Dirty Cloak

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own RuroKen. I do own Luna and Sujo Tinuviel._

**A/N:**_ Sorry for the late update. After taking a break from writing and then having writer's block I finally finished the chapter. This one ended up a little short, but oh well. Hope you enjoy it._

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Dirty Cloak**

After much insisting, Luna and her grandfather were finally able to convince Seijuro to go with them to visit Kenshin and the gang. It had been a little over three months since she and Sujo left the Kamiya dojo to train at Hiko's.

Luna jumped for joy when Seijuro finally said 'ok'. The two had to, literally, nag him to the point of no end to get him to go; and it was out of pure annoyance that he gave in.

"I swear, you two can be the most annoying idiots when it comes to something like this," he said standing up and walking away.

As he passed by the joy couple they froze in their places. A stench arose from Seijuro's cloak causing Luna to fall backwards holding her nose and Sujo to twitch.

"ACK! When was the last time he washed that thing," she remarked pointing to the red collared white cloak Hiko wore.

"I don't know, but now that you mention it has been quite a while since I've seen him wash it," Sujo responded eye slightly twitching. "You know, it's times like this where I wonder if Shisho really notices the smell or if he does and just doesn't bother to do anything about it."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trio were to set out the next day and so Luna and Sujo contemplated on how to get Hiko's cloak and wash it. After almost an hour they decided to wait till he had gone to sleep. From there they would try to find the thing and wash over night.

That night they did just that. Luna went to get the wash basin and set it up with the water and everything. Sujo was left with the job of finding the abominable stench that was Hiko's cloak.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luna waited outside as Sujo went scavenging for the cloak. It wasn't long before she saw him sneak out with a white bundle folded up in his arm. There, in the dead of night, with a bucket full of soapy water and a needle and thread, they washed and fixed the thing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dawn rose as it always did as two apprentices slept upright against a tree. Seijuro's cloak hanging on a clothes line that had been loosely strung between two trees nearby; for one end seemed to go in at an angle.

That mourning, when Seijuro woke up, a clash of things hitting each other and the sound of opening drawers was heard. But that did not wake up the sleeping duo. For they slept through it all. It wasn't till a minute later, did Hiko realize that they had not come in during the night. He peered out the window and found the two asleep under a nearby tree, and there, not five feet from them, hung his cloak.

Inspecting it carefully, he noticed the small hole that had been made near the bottom of the thing was carefully patched up. Patched up well enough to where you could barely tell there was any hole to begin with.

Luna opened one eye and then the other just as Hiko took the cloak off the line and put it on. Needle and thread still in her hands, she stood up and stretched. In the process, waking Sujo with a slight jolt. During the night he had leaned his head against her shoulder.

"I see you found your cloak," she stated, putting the needle and thread in her skirt pocket (her skirt being tucked underneath her hakama).

Seijuro ignored her until just before he walked through the door. In which, you could barely make out a small 'thank you' being breathed out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later from Sujo and Luna waking up, the three were on their way. Luna looked at the items, from a distance, on the passing stands as they walked through Kyoto. As they did, she began to wonder how long she'd be there. She had no objection to staying, for she had made some good friends and she was able to see her home town again. But she was beginning to feel a little home sick. Finding her new home and new friends in America, she was beginning to miss them. Not to mention she had no idea whether or not she, herself, was alive or dead in her time.

A small smile formed as she thought to herself, _Everything will be ok in the end. I'll find my way back._

_

* * *

_

**A/N:**_ Well... chapter 11. Reviews are very much welcome with open arms. Please, no flames. Crunstructive critisism accepted aswell as annonymous reviews._

_Thank you for reading ._


	13. Chapter 12: CrossCountry Travel

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own RuroKen. I do claim Sujo and Luna Tinuviel._

**A/N:**_ I'm am very sorry for the late entry. Procrastinating on this chapter during Christmas break got me behind, and on top of that I procrastinated even more. So...yea ;... sorry._

_Hope you enjoy the chapter._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

**Cross-Country Travel**

Nearing the center of the city, they passed the house Sujo lived in. It would be a little more than a century later when Luna, her father, her mom and sister would inhabit the old dojo. Then, seventeen years later, sell it and move to America.

The three continued to walk down the street, passing the Aoi-ya on their right. None of them noticing the young ninja silently snuck out and began creeping up behind them. A minute passed when the young ninja finally picked up her pace and then… tackled Luna.

"Ahhhhh!!!-**0.0** Ororo" Luna cried out. "Get 'em off, get 'em off, get 'em off!!"

"Ha!" the Weasel girl said, "I got you--this--time--Ken--shin…. **0.0;** Kenshin? Did you dye your hair recently?"

Hiko, Sujo and Luna sweat dropped at that question.

"I'M NOT KENSHIN!!! Now get off, Misao!" Luna yelled shoving the annoying girl off her.

Misao landed on her butt and continued sitting there on the ground looking at the one who she thought was Kenshin. In almost everyway, this person did look exactly like him. The only major differences were the shirt she wore, being a typical middle school top with a blue collar and red bow; her hair color, exact same style as Kenshin's but instead it was black. The final difference was that their eye color was different. Instead of being a soft violet color, they were a light hazel with hint of blue in them.

Sujo extended his hand to help the young ninja up. She accepted and dusted herself off. Apologies and introductions were given for the next minute as Hiko stood off to the side with his arms crossed. Clearly not much happy about the holdup.

"If we plan to make it to Tokyo by the end of the week we need to be off," Hiko stated.

Goodbyes were said as they hit the streets again. By the end of the day they were miles away from the city. Making camp a ways off the road, the three readied for the night. Instead of sleeping on the ground, Luna scaled a nearby tree and perched herself on a sturdy branch.

Sujo stared up at her from the ground. "You are the first person that I've met to actually sleep in a tree and not fall out," he stated smiling a little while crossing his arms.

Luna stared out across the road they temporarily parted from and soon replied, "It is not so unusual to me now. Back at home, in America, my friends and I hang out in several trees," she paused for a moment and then continued, "Our clubhouse is in a tree."

"A treehouse… interesting."

"Six to be exact. All on separate trees. All connected in a row," she said looking down at him.

Sujo's jaw dropped when he heard this. A few seconds passed before Hiko strolled over and pushed his mouth closed with his finger and leaned up against the trunk of the tree Luna was sitting in.

"I hope your not planning on eating flies tonight," he said imagining his son impersonating a frog and catching flies with his tongue.

Time passed and the trio soon fell asleep. Early the next morning they woke and headed out again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cherry Blossoms lined both sides of the road into Tokyo. They passed the entrance into the city where the scent of the trees still lingered.

It'd been five days travel from Shisho Hiko's place in Kyoto to Tokyo. They were finally there. _Thank goodness,_ Luna thought playing with her hair some, _I need a bath._

They walked for a couple of blocks before they reached the doors to the Kamiya Dojo. Within the closed doors they heard yelling and the clash and clang of flying objects. Despite theses things they opened the door to be met with Kenshin and Sano's back to them. Both dodging pots, pans and other anonymous items being chucked at them by Kaoru. Not long after they opened the door, these objects began flying passed them as well.

Luna found herself dodging these things; going in every direction. Ducking, jumping, side to side and random handstands and flips. Sujo and Hiko hid behind the outside wall; Kenshin laid unconscious in the door way. Not to far from when Kenshin got KO'ed, they heard a loud _Thud_ as a "Oro" was whimpered out. Both looked inside to see Sano, with a 'I didn't do it' look on his face, looking down at a swirly eyed Luna who was lying on the ground with anonymous items surrounding where she laid.

Hiko smacked his forehead and frowned. "How do I always end up with the idiots **--;**."

Sujo stared at him for a moment and then, out of the blue, smacked him upside the head.

"What was that for!?!" he yelled, with one hand behind his head and the other clutched into a fist at his side.

Sujo didn't answer his question. He had already walked in and began helping Luna and Kenshin up.

Seijuro, as well, walked in. "So what did my baka deshi do this time?" he asked noting the swirley-eyed, red head being picked up by Sanosuke.

Kenji, who sat not too far from his mother, playfully tossed a carrot in Hiko's direction. "Baka deshi," he cheered as the stray carrot lightly hit Hiko in the head and landed in his hand.

He grumbled at this as he stared from the carrot to Kenji and vice versa. _Didn't this lady ever teach this kid of hers to not play with his food? This is so embarrassing…_

Seijuro walked towards the dojo, grabbed his son by the collar, and walked over to the side. Sujo hopping backwards on one foot the whole way.

"Sujo **--**." he said, "I'm surrounded by _Idiots_. Kill me now."

Sujo, holding his hands up-chest level-, gave no reply, for all he could do was give a nervous laugh .

* * *

**A/N:**_ Well... there you go. Hope you enjoyed it. As usual, reviews are very much appriciated. I accept anonymous reviews._

**_Thanks to: Keniichi :For reviewing._**


	14. Chapter 13: Memories and Promises

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. But I do own the characters Luna and Sujo Tinuviel._

**A/N:**_ WooHooo!!!! Chapter 13. Hope y'all like it._**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

**Memories and Promises**

Luna once again found herself wandering the Cherry Blossom lined road between Tokyo and Kyoto. The exact road where she was found under one of the trees, a little more than three months before. It was the third day of Hiko, Sujo and her's stay at the Kamiya Dojo.

She continued to walk up and down a segment of the road for quite a while until she finally stopped and looked out towards the neighboring lake. The water glittered in the sun light. A soft breeze gently blew ruffling her hair, the collar of her scout shirt, and the navy blue hakama she wore.

A tall man wearing a wearing a red hakimachi around his head, white pants that didn't reach to his feet and a tattered white coat like shirt with a black stripe lining the edge of it and two short, black stripes on either side of the front. His brown hair had grown in length and now reached near his shoulders.

He walked up beside her as she stood there with her arms crossed. "Hey Sano."

"Hey," he replied mimicking her by crossing his arms as well.

Both stared out across the lake as if trying to find something on the surface or on the other side. They did so in silence for a while until Sanosuke finally broke it and spoke.

"So, this is where Kenshin found you? Isn't it?" he asked.

Luna remained silent for a moment before answering.

"Yes. He along with Kaoru and Kenji," she replied making no eye contact with him.

Sano silently stared, smiling a little, at the side of her face for a brief moment before turning and walking to one of the trees behind them.

"They are beautiful in the months that they are in bloom," she mumbled, lowering her head a bit and slightly looking behind her.

"Huh?" he said not exactly hearing what she had said.

Luna turned around and slowly walked to where Sanosuke was standing. "The Sakura trees… they are beautiful in the blooming months." She laid a hand on the trunk of the tree as memories flooded in.

"So…" Sano continued with a smile, leaning against the tree, "You from around here?"

Luna looked up from what she was doing with a slight question look. That soon melted away into a smile as she said with a slight laugh, "I was born a few cities down. …In Kyoto." She as well leaned up against the tree but as she did, slid down and sat at the base. "Grew up there for most of my life till my family left the country."

"Where'd y'all go?" he asked.

"America."

Sanosuke looked down with question and thought marked on his face. Luna looked up from where she sat and smiled at him.

"Yes, if you think about it, it is a long way from here.--Crossing an entire ocean. Though, in my time, it's nothing more than maybe a days trip there."

Sano stared at her dumbfounded at what she said. Not understanding how they could possibly take a trip that, in the current time would take, maybe, a year, took only a day or two to make. "You've gotta be kidding me. That's not possible."

Luna smiled and gave a small laugh, "In my time it's possible."

"How?"

"Airplanes.--Giant wooden birds is what you could describe them, I guess," she replied.

Sano just looked at her with a blankly. He had no idea what in the world she was talking about.

She giggled at this and continued, saying, "Don't worry. I don't expect you to understand."

Luna stood up and the two began walking back into Tokyo. They walked through the city chatting and asking questions.

"So… how did you get here anyway?" he asked.

Luna stopped in her tracks after hearing the question. Though it'd been three months since the incident, she remembered like it was only yesterday. The bright coming at her. Squealing tires, crunching metal, and the soft pitter patter of blood against the pavement. The last thing she remembered was being hauled away in an ambulance. And what of her family and friends? After being in Japan, she had nearly forgotten them. Where were they now? Were they at the hospital, waiting for her recovery?… or were they at the cemetery preparing to commit her body to the ground?

She didn't know, and just the thought of it brought hot tears to the surface. Somehow she had to find a way to get back. Some way… some how…

Sanosuke, for a moment, did not notice her abrupt stop. From a couple yards away he noticed and turned around just to see the tears come. _Oh no, not the tears._

Sano reached out to her to take her hand but Luna simply backed away and headed in the opposite direction.

"Luna, wait!" he called out trying as hard as he could to get her to turn around and follow him. His attempts proved futile, for all she did was speed up and eventually break into a run. She ran back the way they came, leaving Sanosuke standing in the middle of the Tokyo marketplace.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Giggles from little girls skipping rocks on the water filled her ears as she sat on a low branch of one of the Sakura Trees. This very same road, that lead from Kyoto to Tokyo, she and her friends had, on more than one occasion, played on. Skipping rocks across a nearby lake, riding their bikes up and down a two mile long stretch of the road.

Good times and good memories she had of her own country. Good memories of the one she now lived in. Now, at least it seemed like, slipping away after the wreck.

Anger and tears mix as she stood up on the branch and slammed her fist into the trunk of the tree (**A/N:**_ Awww. The poor tree._). _Damn it._ She thought climbing higher into the tree. _They know better than to do that. Aaahg! Bakas! Bakas they all are!_

She reached the top and came face to face with a red-haired man wearing a pink Gi. "Oro," came the reply as she yelped in surprise and found herself hanging by her legs on the branch she had reached. _Great,_ she thought, giving out a sigh, _now the red-head's trying to give me heart attack._

"Is everything ok, Luna-dono?" he asked as she swung herself back onto the branch.

"Other than almost getting a heart attack by an anonymous red-head (Hint, hint ), I'm just peachy," she replied recovering from the slight scare.

"Are you sure? This one saw you running here after talking with Sano."

A long pause parted the conversation as Luna looked down at her knees.

Kenshin's expression became more softer than before. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, noticing the long face she carried.

For a moment she looked up and focused her gaze at his face but soon adverted it back to her knees.

"It's been three months since my first day here," she slowly began, "All that time, up until now, I've never even thought about my family and friends." She paused letting everything soak in.

"If you don't mind this one asking, what happened before we found you under the Sakura Tree that day?"

There was a long pause before Luna answered the question. She looked down instead at his face when she answered.

"I was born in 1989; the twenty-first century. The day you found me was the day I was coming home from school," she pause for a moment and sighed. Looking up she continued, "The time I was born we get around town by means of cars. I was coming home from a party that left some of my classmates drunk. --They are bakas for doing so and then going out and driving like they did.-- I was just outside the neighborhood I lived in when another car came around the bend and hit me head on."

Kenshin listened as she told her story. A little confused about some of the things she spoke of. Cars--1989. If it were anyone else they'd say she were crazy. Despite this he still listened.

"I don't know how, but I remember sitting on the pavement as blood puddled up beside me. From there my memory becomes hazy. I remember seeing lights and hearing people around me. I was asked my name before I was taken away in the ambulance. That's the last thing I remember," her story ended there. She sniffed, eyes dry of tears. She could no longer cry.

Kenshin listened the whole time. She lost him on some of the things she had said but the one thing he did understand was the fact that she missed home. Not only that but she also wanted home.

"Do you have any idea on how to get back?" he asked after a short pause.

Luna looked at him quizzically, "If I knew, I'd probably be gone by now."

He gave a nervous laugh at the comment. She was right.

"Well," he said, "Until then we find a way no more long faces or tears, k?"  
She smiled and then stood up. "Ok," she responded jumping off the branch onto the ground below. "I keep that promise if you will also keep this one."

Kenshin hopped down from the tree. "And what would that be?"

"Don't go wandering.--Stay with your family.--Don't leave your son without a father," she replied, "They love you very much and if you leave them now, when Kenji grows up, he will find it hard to forgive you."

Kenshin looked at her quizzically and then smiled saying, "This one promises to that."

From there they walked back towards Tokyo. Joining Sano and Kaoru at the marketplace and then, with them, back to the Dojo.

* * *

**A/N:**_ I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter. Hopefully I actually be able to have it flow well when she gets back._

_To those who are curious, she will get back. I just have to figure out how to have the story flow into it. _

_Thanks for reading and reviewing. It is very much appreaciated._


	15. Chapter 14: Ballets and Headaches

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own RuroKen. I do own Luna and Sujo Tinuviel and other characters not inthe RuroKen series, unless otherwise noted._

**A/N:**_ Next chapter. Weeee ._

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Ballets and Headaches**

Soft sounds of the medical equipment filled the silent room of 243. Lily sat in a chair alone with Luna. Lily had convinced the two parents and the younger sibling to go home and rest for the night. She would stay and watch over her friend.

Beside the two, sitting on a side table, sat a small plastic cage containing pea gravel for the base, a small hut and a small food and water bowl. In the front corner, chirping softly, sat a small Hermit crab. He was bought at a local pet shop just a few hours before when Lily left to stretch her legs. He wore a beige shell with small brown lines around the curve of it. He, himself, was a pinkish color with large claw that was purple.

Now since no one was there to talk to the two, through telepasy, talked.

_"What's her name,"_ asked the little crab.

There was a small pause before she answered, _"Luna Tinuviel."_

Another pause. _"Is she nice,"_ he chirped.

_"Very. She'll take very good care of you, Elen-Gil_**20**_,"_ she replied.

The two fell silent for a long time. After awhile Elen-Gil crawled back to the Hut and went to sleep. The analog clock hanging on a neighboring wall ticked 10:35. It's now been twenty-four hours.

_"Lily?"_ Elen-Gil called from the Hut opening.

She tilted her head to look at him.

_"Luna will be fine. Don't stay up too late,"_ he said.

She did not answer, but instead smiled and curled up in the small chair she sat in. From there the hours slowly ticked away again.

Hours later she was asleep. Though she tried she was unable to stay awake.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With a new dawn came a new day. It was early, for the sun was just coming through the trees. In the back yard, Luna danced to inaudible music. Periodically switching from her Ballet to free-style. She danced to the song that only she could hear. Dancing alone then dancing with an unknown person and vice versa; softly humming the tune.

Dancing bears,  
Painted wings,  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song, someone sings  
Once upon a December.

Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...

Far away, Long ago,  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart  
Used to know  
Things it yearns to remember...

Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...

Far away, Long ago,  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart  
Used to know  
Things it yearns to remember...

And a song, someone sings  
Once upon a December.**21**

She crossed one leg over the other and gracefully bowed as the song and her dance ended simultaneously. A soft clap came from the porch causing her to jump in surprise.

Standing by the door frame was a dark haired man with a red haori tied around his head. A ragged and torn cloak hung from his shoulders. …Sanosuke.

_Oh great,_ she thought, eye twitching,_ Now he's gonna think I'm crazy for dancing with no music and no person._ She gave a nervous laugh. "Hey Sano."

He stepped out from the doorway to the edge of the porch. "You dance good," he commented. "Where'd you learn?"

Luna walked up and leaned against one of the supporting posts, as did Sano. "I was taught by a teacher at my school when I was younger, living in Kyoto. My sensei was Hiroshi Hikaru-san. (**A/N:** note: name Japanese style. Last name first, first name second.)"

"You know any martial arts?" he asked.

She shot him weird look when he asked. She answered, "Yes, Tae-Kwon-Doe. Why?"

He smirked as he tossed his ragged cloak to the side and walked out to the middle of the yard. "Spare?" He cracked his knuckles.

Luna as smirked back at him and walked out to the center as well. "Now you wouldn't beat up a girl would you Sano?" She got into her stance.

Sano just gave a small laugh before he lurched off. He threw one punch and she caught it and pushed it to the side. He threw another and she did the same again. Again he threw a punch but this time she caught his fist and drove her other palm into his chin. Sano stumbled back a step. She stepped back a couple.

"Have you learned defense yet? 'Cause now it's my turn." She lurched forward with her striking arm across her body. As she neared she made a chop swipe at his neck.

He caught her by the wrist and smiled. "Still don't think I have a defense?"

She smirked, "Nope." She swiftly maneuvered her wrist around in his hand and grabbed his wrist. Simultaneously, she turned her body, grabbed the base of his arm with her other hand and…. Flipped him. Sano landed on the ground with thud.

She dusted off her hands and then leaned over. "Hiten-Tae-Kwon-Doe."

Sano smirked at her. "Nice, but…" in a swift move he got on the toes of his feet grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and, as well, flipped her over him. She landed with a grunt. "…I win," he finished, leaning over her.

"Hehe hooo," said a swirley-eyed laughing Luna. "Where'd that come from?"

"Man, Luna. I thought you'd be tougher than that," he said snorting a little.

"HEY!!" she yelled jumping up and lunging at him, "What's that supposed to mean!!"

"Uggg. What's with all the ruckus out here?" mumbled Hiko rubbing his head.

The two didn't seem to notice him for they kept hitting each other. A dust cloud surrounding them. _Rooster-head vs. my baka great…whatever -granddaughter. **0.0**_ Hiko sighed and walked off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That Afternoon**

Cuts and bruises covered Sano and Luna's face and arms as they back and forth across the dojo cleaning the floor. Kenji off to one side playing with one of his little toys.

Closer and closer the two got to each other. Kaoru came in and asked them where Yahiko was. In doing so, both looked up just about answer when they head butted each other. Luna of whom was tossed over Sano's back in the process.

"AHHHGG!" they screamed holding their heads.

"LUNA!"

"SANO!"

"Luna and Sanosuke!" Kenji cheered, giggling were he was sitting.

"HEY! That's not funny!" they yelled.

"Funny, yes." Kenji giggled waving his arms around.

"ÑAAAGG!! THE EVIL GIGGLE!!" they cried with head butt headaches.

* * *

**20** Based of one of my own Hermit Crabs. This was his name and to him I write this story and its sequel in memory of. 

**21** "Once Upon a December" Song from the movie 'Anastasia'.

**A/N:**_ Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry 'bout the complete randomness of it. Kinda ended up that way. ;_

**Thanks to: Keniichi :for reviewing. You teh greatest! **


	16. Chapter 15: The Spar

**Disclaimer:_ I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Though, I do own Luna and Sujo Tinuviel, and Lily and Elen-Gil._**

**A/N:_ My apologies for the late entry. Spring break in April set me back because I got a new computer, and then I had exams a few weeks ago. My apologies again, and I hope you enjoy the chapter._**

**

* * *

**

**The Spar**

"You gotta kiddin' me, Shisho!" Kenshin cried.

"Seriously Hiko! You expect us to spar!" Luna squeaked as well.

Hiko sat off to one side of the training room sipping at his sake. "Yep. There a problem?"

"Yaah! I have a freakin real sword!" Luna responded in frustration.

"So," he said, "Never stopped me."

Kenshin and Lunaà Sweat drop **00;**

"He's got a point." Kenshin said looking at Luna.

"Blaaa **--;**"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A man with black hair brushed back and bangs hanging down over his face, dressed in a blue police uniform and smoking a cigarette was just about to pass by the Kamiya Dojo for the fourth time in the past two weeks when he heard the clash of swords.

Curious as to see what was going on, he entered. Nothing going on in the front yard as he walked in. Though, just inside the dojo, through the cracked door, he saw the gleam of swords. Slowly he approached the building.

Walls, ceiling, floor, even the door… The two bounced from corner to corner always clashing in the middle-- somehow **--;**. Hiko, watching from the sideline drinking sake, peered up before he took a sip of the newly filled cup. A strong ki, coming from the door, caught his attention, causing him to stand up and stroll over.

Before the man could knock, the door opened. Face to face, Hiko, the Mitsurugi Master, and Saito Hajime, ex-Shinsengumi. There was a long pause between the two. Neither speaking a word, just staring each other down.

Kenshin and Luna continued their spar without even noticing until Luna parried a swing that sent her flying into the wall next to where Hiko was standing. The two peered over at her as she rub the back of her head for a split second before noticing that two pairs of eyes were on her. With a weird look on her face she stared back at the man standing in the door way.

"Shisho," Kenshin said walking up, "You gonna to make Saito stand there all day or are gonna let him in?" He bent down and helped Luna up as Hiko stepped aside and Saito walked in.

"Thanks," she muttered sheathing her sword.

"New face," replied Saito after a pause. "Have I seen you before?"

"Nope," said Luna immediately with her arms crossed. "But I've seen you before."

Hiko knocked her upside the head. "HEY!! What was that for!" she yelled rubbing the back of her head. "That was unnecessary and uncalled for!" She pointed her finger at him.

"You really think he needs to know that?" he replied. "And I don't have to give you early warning if I have to whack you upside the head, now get back to training."

"Oooofff!" she grunted while walking off. She mumbled as she went, "What ever happened to chivalry?"

Luna and Kenshin took their stances as Hiko and Saito took a seat; barely speaking a word. The two stared each other down till one made a move. One step by one and both disappeared; a clash of swords soon after. Several times their swords met in midair before they began resorting to combination swings and the techniques of their style.

"I see the young one knows the style of the Battosai. I thought you only taught Battosai the Hiten style?" stated Saito in a questioning manner.

"You're right. I did only teach it to one student," Hiko replied.

"So how is it that she knows the Hiten Mitsurugi?"

Luna did a flying back flip, dodging Kenshin's Ryu Tsui San Zan. She then went into a right handed version of Saito's flat thrust. At this caught the other three off guard; especially Saito whom had never in his life seen this girl. Despite the slight surprise, Kenshin dodged by jumping above her head. She did the same, sheathing her sword in the process. Kenshin went to swing, but it failed when Luna pulled a Hiko moment on him. Instead of drawing her sword she swung her leg out and kicked him in the back.

"Hmmm. I distinctly remember doing that same thing to him when he came to learn the succession technique," Hiko thought aloud.

Luna landed gracefully while Kenshin did the same but immediately bent over and rubbed his back. "Ow," he sighed.

Luna gave a nervous laugh, putting her hand behind her head. "Sorry Kenshin… Are you ok?"

He smiled and straightened up. "This one is fine, Luna-dono." He sheathed his sword and the spar ended there.

_**A Few Minutes Later**_

Luna approached the threesome- Hiko, Saito, and Kenshin-, "Hi Saito…" was all she got out before she was, again, hit in the head.

"Hey!!! What is this!? Hit Luna day and see how many it takes to knock her out!!" she yelled.

"Saito!" gasped Kenshin, "Was that necessary?"

"Yes," the wolf responded, glaring at the black haired twin of Kenshin. "I don't particularly like people who nonchalantly copy my ryu." He crossed his arms.

"Oh yeah. Like nobody else knows that style, Saito. I can give at least two people who either know or can copy the Gatotsu," she snapped.

"Really? Start naming," he smirked.

"Sawagejo Cho; he could mimic the Gatotsu's thrust. Kenshin can account for this fact first hand."

"How do you know?" Kenshin popped in.

"Explanation later. The other person would be Okita."

Saito's eyes widened slightly. "How and what do you know about Okita?"

"Answer to the 'what' part of the question. I know that he was the captain of the first unit of the Shinsengumi; a Mibu Wolf just like you. Many a time he fought beside you. After the fall of the Tokugawa regime he died of tuberculosis."

Saito didn't budge or made no sign of surprise when he heard this. Though in reality he was surprised. Surprised that a mere seventeen year old would know all this without even living through the chaos of that time.

"And the answer to the first part is this," Luna continued. "I read about y'alls story."

"Read?" Kenshin asked. "What do you mean?"

"Your stories are written about in a manga in my time. And on top of reading the whole story, I did research on my own on some of the characters. Okita being one of them."

There was a silence between the four for a while before Hiko spoke.

"How many fans?" he asked.

Luna collapsed at the question. _Wasn't expecting that,_ she thought. "A lot," she responded. "Many of them being women on that matter. You know, I have a friend who's a big fan of yours," she directed to Hiko.

He smiled and then preceded to say, "Must be my because of my good looks."

Kenshin sweat dropped as Saito just gave a laugh.

"Thing is is she's a year younger than I am," she stated.

Hiko just froze in his stance at the thought.

"Strange, that it is," Kenshin said through a nervous laugh.

"Hey, I didn't say she loved loved ya," she said emphasizing the 'Loved' in her sentence.

The conversation soon lagged behind and an hour later Saito left. The ones left at the Kamiya Dojo went their on their own and made use of themselves. There ended another day and another hour in the hopsital.

* * *

**A/N:_ I hope the chapter didn't stink to badly. Honestly, I think it could of been better, but in the fact that I'm trying to wrap the story up (Somehow)... so... yea ; . Well, anyways... Hope you liked it and please review. nods_**


	17. Chapter 16: Home

**Disclaimer:_ I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters. Although, I do own Luna, Sujo, Lily, and any other character I made up._**

**A/N:_ This is the last numerical chapter. The next eill be be the Epilogue and that will be the final chapter. Hope you enjoy the chapter._**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Home**

_**Three Weeks later**_

_**Midnight**_

A small figure sat on the roof of the Dojo. Her hair waving in the soft breeze that blew that night. Her head tilted towards the sky, where stars filled the background of black. A full moon shone through the wisp of clouds that floated by.

In the starlit darkness a small voice sang out. Heart and song together.

I'm staring out into the night,  
Trying to hide the pain.  
I'm going to the place where love  
And feeling good don't ever cost a thing.  
And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain.

Well I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old,  
So I'm going home.  
Well I'm going home.

The miles are getting longer, it seems,  
The closer I get to you.  
I've not always been the best man or friend for you.  
But your love remains true,  
And I don't know why.  
You always seem to give me another try.

So I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old,

Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all,  
And then some you don't want.  
Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all, yeah.

Oh, well I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old.  
I said these places and these faces are getting old,  
So I'm going home.  
I'm going home.**22**

"It is late for you to be up, that it is," came a reply from behind the young girl. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

There was a small pause before she answered. "I cannot sleep," she finally said. "Dreams of home. Dreams of the wreck that brought me here."

The red-head smiled and replied, "This one always thought it best not to linger over such things."

Another pause. "It is almost time. Almost time for me to go home." A look of sadness crossed her face. "Yet…yet part of me wants to stay." Her gaze fell upon the red-head who sat next to her, but her gaze faded to looking at the roof in which they were sitting on.

Kenshin placed a hand on her shoulder and with a smile said, "No matter where you go, we're always here."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiko and Sujo had long since been gone from the Kamiya Dojo. It was early morning when Kenji opened the door to where Luna stayed in. He opened it only to find the room empty and the futon she had slept on folded in the corner.

"Luna," Kenji said in his little voice. "Luna, where you?" He stepped in and looked around. He came to a desk that sat in one of the far corners of the room. He glanced at it and his wandering eyes soon fell upon a folded sheet of paper addressed to the small family.

Before Kenji could pick up the letter his mother came in. "Kenji," she said, "why are you in here." She strolled over and picked the tiny boy up. As she did so, she noticed the letter lying on the desk and picked it up. It was from Luna.

_To the Himura Family:_

_When you read this, I will probably already be gone. I am _

_sorry for leaving you like this but it is time for me to return home. This_

_is my farewell to you all. Please know that I will always hold you guys _

_close to me and that I will never forget you. I shall miss you greatly _

_and hope that we may see each other again. So, till then, goodbye._

_Luna Tinuviel_

_**P.S.-->** Please tell Hiko and Sujo that I am glad to have gotten _

_to know them and that I said goodbye. Please tell Sano and Saito as _

_well. Thank-you._

The letter ended there as Kenji's expression went from happy to sad. "Luna not come back?" he asked.

Kaoru didn't answer, but instead found Kenshin and handed him the letter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A tall dark haired teen stood by the lake where the Cherry Blossoms lined the road. Dressed in a black skirt, stockings and midnight blue boots, purple and black gloves, a middle school top with a red bow on the chest and a navy blue collar, and a red bow that tied her belt around her waist. Her sword was dangling from the belt. The soft wind blew her hair and the ribbons of her bows as she softly sang out her last song.

Kimi no sugata ha boku ni nite iru

Shizuka ni naiteru you ni mune ni hibiku

Nani mo shiranai hou ga shiawase to iu kedo

Boku ha kitto manzoku shinai hazu dakara

Utsuro ni yoko tawaru yoru demo

Boku ga eranda ima wo ikitai sore dake

Kimi no hayasa ha boku ni nite iru

Hadome no kikanakunaru sora ga kowaku natte

Boku ha itsu made ganbareba ii no?

Futari nara owaraseru koto ga dekiru

Doushite mo raku ja nai michi wo eranderu

Suna ni mamireta kutsu wo harau koto mo naku

Konna fuu ni shika ikirenai

Waratte unazuite kureru darou kimi nara

Kimi ni boku kara yakusoku shiyou

Itsuka boku ni mukatte hashitte kuru toki ha

Kimi no shisen wo hazusazu ni iyou

Kitto dare yori jouzu ni uketomeru yo

Kimi no sugata ha boku ni nite iru

Onaji sekai wo miteru kimi ga iru koto de

Saigou ni kokoro nakusu koto mo naku

Boku wo suki de irareru

Boku ha kimi ni ikasareteru**23**

Very few people walked the road that morning, and so, as she began to walk again, she disappeared. Not a trace was left of her. Only a pair of footprints that were left by the lake.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of medical equipment filled her ears as Luna opened her eyes and slowly began to sit up. Groaning as she did. She paid no heed to the throbbing ache she felt in her side. She sat there upright staring at the sheets as her vision went from fuzzy to normal, fuzzy to normal.

A shadow slowly moved to Luna's right. "Luna?" came a familiar voice. "Luna, you-your awake!" Luna lifted her head as thin arms quickly wrapped around her neck. A young teen with black hair pulled back with a ribbon of fabric, and in three braids hugged Luna gently. "I'm so glad your ok, Luna," she continued, "We were all so worried."

"We?" she asked. "Who's we? And what happened?" Her vision finally cleared and she finally identified the figure who still hugged her. It was Lily.

"Luna, don't you remember? You were in a car wreck two days ago, just outside your neighborhood. You were hit by a drunk driver."

Memories flashed back. She remembered now.

"Lay back down, Luna," said Lily, gently nudging her shoulder. Luna slowly sank back down. "Wait here while I go get your parents and the nurse."

Lily left the room and Luna was left by herself. Memories flooded in as she remembered all that she had been through. A small tear ran down her cheek as a smile formed on her lips.

* * *

**22** "Home" by Daughtry

**23** "Kimi ha boku ni nite iru (You look like me)" From: Gundam Seed

**A/N:_ I hope you enjoyed the chapter._**


	18. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:_ I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or the characters. Luna and any misc. characters are mine though._**

**A/N:_ Last chapter. Hope you enjoy it. _**

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Three Years Later**

**Girls Dormitory**

"Luna!!" yelled Lily and Alexa together. "Are you ready now!?"

"Almost!" she called back.

It had been three years since the wreck and Luna was now a Junior at a collage located in the Appalachian Mountains. Lily and the others were Sophomores at the same collage. As Lily, Alexa and Luna made for the buildings' door, to put the last of the boxes into the car, a Freshman burst the door and came running towards them.

"Luna," breathed an out of breath Lisa. "You…you got… visitors… And… they are… like sooo cute."

The trio looked at each other. "And who are these 'Cute' visitors?" asked Alexa.

"Follow me," the Freshman said.

The trio dropped their boxes and ran after Lisa. Out the door, through the grass yard, into the parking lot. As the four neared Luna's car they saw a large group of girls, Freshmen, Sophomores, Juniors, and Seniors all mingled together. The four pushed through to the center and were completely dumbfounded at what they saw.

A tall, muscular man with black hair and wearing a white cloak with a red lining stood there along with another smoking a cigarette. A third who looked like a spitten image of the first, another whose brown hair stuck straight up like a rooster. The fifth was slightly shorter than the previous. He had black hair (no duh --) and wore a blue Gi, that had a small Aku character on the back of the collar, and a white Hakama. The last, the last was short and had red hair that was slowly becoming long again, and wore a magenta Gi.

There was no doubt about it. It was Hiko, Saito, Sujo, Sanosuke, Yahiko, and Kenshin. A major shock to the three collage friends. Elvina walked out from behind the men.

"Hey Luna. Hey Lily. Hey Alexa," she said walking up to them. "Look who I found."

_**The End**_

* * *

**A/N:_ Well, this has been a journey. 18 chapters and over 19,000 words. 0.0 wooo. I hope you have enjoyed reading this as I had trying to write it._**

**_Reviews, as always, are welcome. I accept annonymous reviews as well (This goes for all my works)._**

**_Hope y'all have an awesome summer!!!_**


End file.
